Love at Last
by Crisco61
Summary: Kenshin finally tells Kasuga how he feels. What ensues causes Sasuke to have a minor outburst.


(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Story from my DA.  
>R&amp;R appreciated.)<p>

Echigo was calm and peaceful, just the way Keiji liked it. Kenshin enjoyed the soft breeze and warmth that took over his home and gardens. The flowers were vibrant and the birds' songs were joyful. It was truly a marvelous evening. Though the sun was almost set, it still left it's warmth and it's soft pink-orange glow.

Keiji and Kenshin sat quietly and watched the sun set, Kasuga sitting behind them with the jug of sake, her own eyes glued to the pretty scene. Her concentration was broken by Keiji reaching back for more sake. Kasuga silently poured him more and then glanced to Kenshin who was still as a rock. Her heart beat like a racehorse whenever she looked at him in his cool colors. Keiji was so bright and eccentric! He stood out like a sore thumb sitting next to his friend.  
>"I presume Toshiie is faring well?"<br>Kenshin's quiet voice broke the light silence. Keiji finished his sake and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth with a satisfied sigh.  
>"Yeah, he's doing better than I thought he would. Ever since we had that fight...surrounded by your troops..."<br>He shook his head, his long brown ponytail swishing back and forth.  
>"...I can't seem to shake a small feeling of guilt. I was just trying to get him to pull away from Hideyoshi. But I'm just glad that we're all still happy and still family. There's no hard feelings that I can see or sense so...y'know."<br>He shrugged with a small half smile. Kenshin took a sip of his sake.  
>"I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened."<br>Keiji turned his head to look at Kenshin with mildly wide eyes.  
>"N-no, Kenshin! Don't think that. It wasn't your fault that we fought. That was our decision."<br>Kenshin smiled softly.  
>"Yes but...I provoked him with my troops. I also had you on my side. Surrounding him like that and then having you ride in with a mind to change him...it was a bit of a mess."<br>Keiji couldn't argue with the truth. Needless to say, he wasn't mad at Kenshin at all.  
>"Don't worry, Kenshin! No one's mad at you, no one is blaming you. Just forget about it. You're a good friend of mine and I'll always see you that way."<br>Kenshin finished his sake with a smile towards Keiji.  
>"Thank you, Keiji."<p>

The birds had stopped chirping and Keiji stood up, brushing his pants off and stretching. Kenshin stood up as well, motioning for Kasuga to take the sake away. She obediently cleaned the area and went to put the sake away.  
>"Well! I better head back, Kenshin. It was nice to see you and actually talk about things that didn't revolve around war."<br>Kensin gave a nod.  
>"Yes, indeed. Have a safe trip home and don't be a stranger. Come by anytime."<br>Keiji gave a little salute and a grin before heading over to his horse and disappearing into the night.

Kenshin closed the doors and turned to see that Kasuga had already lit the candles and was sitting on her knees by the wall, her hands in her lap. A smile played at his lips and he was before her in record time, bent down to her level with her hand in his.  
>"My beautiful blade...what would I do without you?"<br>Kasuga's cheeks flared red and she kept her eyes glued to the cool blue of her Lord's.  
>"I...you don't need to worry about that Kenshin-sama. I will always be here."<br>Kenshin's eyes bore into her's.  
>"Of that I am truly grateful. With you...my heart feels complete. You are very special to me Kasuga...irreplaceable."<br>She stuttered.  
>"K-Kenshin-sama! I...I am not worthy of such words!"<br>He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Kasuga placed her free hand to her forhead and closed her eyes, letting out her signature squeal.  
>"Haaaaaa!~"<br>Kenshin smirked to himself. He loved it when she reacted to him that way. He knew she was desperately and irrevocably in love with him. Playing with her used to amuse him but now...he knew he felt strongly for her as well. But of course, he didn't show it in such a manner as Kasuga did. He showed his love in small gestures or touches, words and smiles. But tonight, he wanted to express his love for her in a way she would remember for the rest of her life.

Kenshin stood up, pulling Kasuga along with him. She blinked up at him, a blush still heavy on her pretty face.  
>"Come with me, Kasuga...if you wish."<br>Kasuga nodded.  
>"I will go anywhere you want me to."<br>Kenshin smiled softly and walked back to his room, sliding the door open and the closed behind them. Kasuga had lit the candles in his room too. She was always on top of things. "Kasuga...I want you to stay with me tonight."  
>Kenshin let go of her hand and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was stunned but she gave a bow.<br>"I will keep an eye on you as you sleep if that is what you wish, Kenshin-sama."  
>Kenshin chuckled and removed his hat with his cape, setting them down on a nearby chair. "No, Kasuga...I do not mean for you to watch over me."<br>He slipped off his shoes and his shirt, leaving his trousers on. Turning to Kasuga, who's face was as red as ever, he gave her a mild grin.  
>"I think you understand what I'm asking of you? Please, feel free to object and reject...I would never force you into anything like this."<br>Kasuga leaned against the wall with her head back a little and hugged herself.  
>"Haaaa!~"<br>She could not believe Kenshin was asking her to engage in sexual activity! How she had dreamed of this night! Uh...not in a creepy way though.

Before Kasuga had the chance to pull herself out of her dream moment, she felt Kenshin's lips against her neck. Her eyes opened halfway and her hands fell down to her sides. She started to go limp from the whole situation and Kenshin's arms secured themselves around her. Kasuga allowed Kenshin to move his lips wherever he pleased on her neck, her voice coming out a little strained.  
>"Ken...shin-sam...a..."<br>Kenshin moved away from her for a moment to only move behind her and whisper in her ear.  
>"So, are you willing to stay tonight?"<br>Kasuga nodded weakly and felt her suit slip off her shoulders, be tugged off her arms and then pulled down and off. She stepped out of it and only waited a moment, hearing cloth hit the floor, before she felt Kenshin's arms seize her from behind. Being held against him, she felt his bare skin. Involuntarily, another squeal escaped her lips and she was turned so she was facing him. His eyes were as cool and soft as always as he held her close.  
>"Did I ever tell you...that I love you?"<br>Kasuga shook her head.  
>"Well...I love you."<br>Kenshin whispered. Kasuga squealed louder than she's ever squealed before, finding herself being pushed down, gently, onto the mat. Kenshin pinned her arms above her head, his lips finally meeting her's, his tongue grazing her bottom lip. His hands slid down her arms and onto her sides, softly gripping her waist. Kasuga was in such a daze that it seemed like her body had to figure out what to do on it's own because her brain was dead. Luckily, her lips moved wonderfully with Kenshin's and her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs winding around his waist. She felt Kenshin's arms snake around her and hold her tight against him, his kisses becoming more hungry, hard and fast. Kasuga thought all of it was paradise, thought nothing could top the pleasure she felt in the moment. But she was wrong. When Kenshin performed the final action to make them one, Kasuga squealed like never before. Ultimate satisfaction! This...yes, this was Heaven! It was obvious that Kasuga and Kenshin were in love by the way they moved together and by the sounds of pleasure they made. This wasn't just some one night stand with a cute ninja...this was the first night of deep love and affection that Kenshin had wanted with the ninja who devoted herself to him, who fell in love with him at first sight and whom he loved with a passion.

Kasuga zoomed through the trees, a mood of sheer delight overtaking her. She didn't even lose her euphoric mood when she rammed into Sasuke by accident. The two ninjas fell to the ground with thuds and a few groans. Kasuga rubbed her thigh and Sasuke stood up, brushing himself off.  
>"Oi, oi...this is like the fifth time, Kasuga."<br>Sasuke 'tsk'ed and shook his head, crossing his arms. Kasuga stood up and shrugged with a smile. Sasuke furrowed his brow and stepped closer, pointing to her neck.  
>"Why do you have...bruises? Did someone try to strangle you!"<br>Kasuga's eyes shot open wide and she tried to cover her neck with her hands as she shook her head.  
>"N-no! I-it's um..."<br>Sasuke's eyes widened and he stepped back with a gasp, his hand going over his mouth and his other hand pointing at her. He began to jump up and down a little.  
>"You did it! You did the deed with Kenshin! How could you do such a thing! You little nasty..."<br>Kasuga flushed red.  
>"It's not nasty! We love each other..."<br>Sasuke's eye twitched and he grimaced.  
>"Love? Hmm...just remember something..."<br>He backed away.  
>"You're MY fiance! RE...member THAT!"<br>Sasuke disappeared into the trees. Kasuga just rolled her eyes with a half smile and jumped, continuing on her voyage through the trees. She never was and never will be Sasuke's woman...she's Kenshin's...forever.


End file.
